User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Take Me Now Before I Hurt Myself
Part 1. Hospital. Eli. Clare had gotten out with only broken nose, bruises outlining a hand mark, and a cut on her leg from shattered glass. Kendal wasn't as lucky. It took her maybe 10 minutes or more to get a normal breathe rate, broken arm, and many cuts. She was still okay though. Paperazzi again came to us. They were after Clare and Kendal. Kendal walked out with a brace on her arm. Clare's face darkened when she saw a lady who had called her and her sister a slut the last time we were here. "Kendal Goldsworthy is it? Is it true, you tried to save Clare Edwards?" Kendal nodded. Clare whispered something in her ear. I could not make it out. "It looks like Clare didn't help you." Kendal gave The Lady a mean face. "I help Clare, she helps me too. Now get out of my face!" The microphone was kept getting shoved in her face. Adam tried to grab Kendal. "Adam, take me now before I hurt myself." Adam nodded. ' 'Part 2. In the car. Adam. Clare turned up the radio, she and Alli sang to a Katy Perry song called ET Futuristic Love. (It's a good song. Advertising.) I looked at Kendal. She looked back. "Aren't you going to sing?" I asked. She stared at me with wide eyes. "No, I hate my voice." Clare looked at her. "Kendal, you are an amazing singer I heard you singing this song in the shower." Kendal's mouth dropped. "Kendal, I will make you sin-" "Boy, you're an alien! Your touch of foriegn! It's supernatural! Extraterrestrial!" The song ened, and Kendal covered her face. "I hate you!" Clare smiled as Kendal laughed. "Kendal," Alli said. "You should play at the Rock Fest at Degrassi." Everyone agreed. "Ugh! Fine, I'll sign up!" Alli clapped. 'Part 3. Rock Fest. Kendal.' I was up after "The Three Tenners" which was next. I felt sick to my stomach. It didn't help much when Clare told me a record producer was out in the audience. Clare, Eli, and Adam were waiting with me. I wore a small dress with black skinny strap that went down to under my breasts, red checker pattern for a skirt, and puffy black silk underneath. I wore my black ankle boots with a silver chain around it. I looked to Adam. "I'm going to be sick." I said. "It's going to be okay." Clare said patting my back. The Three Tenners were over. "Okay, the final singer is Kendal Goldsworthy singing Katy Perry's ET Futuristic Love!" Sav said into the crowd of students, teachers, and parents. I walked onto stage. You're so hypnitizing----- '' ''more of the song blah blah blah---'' ''The End. She finished. Wanna hear the song '' ''go on YouTube. :) The crowd clapped and screamed. I felt so light. I smiled. I was about to walk off stage when Sav said. "The winner is KENDAL GOLDSWRTHY!" I turned around, smiling. I took the trophy. he gave me the mike. "Thank you so much. Thanks to Clare, Alli, Drew, Eli, and Adam!" I ran off stage and jumped into Adam's arms. I lifted my legs, I was so happy. Until a lady tapped my shoulders. Adam let me go. She handed me a card and left. I opened it and read it aloud. "Pop Records will call you and see what you're made of! Send us a video of you singing and we might let you become an artist!" I started to scream. This was amazing! 'Part 4. Bench. Eli.' It had been 4 weeks and Kendal had been giving up hope. Clare grabbed her hand. "You have an amazing voice! They have to pick you." Then a lady in tight, black skinny jeans, a white dressy shirt, black vest, high heel boots to her knees, a big cross necklase, and straight blonde hair came up to Kendal. "Kendal Goldsworthy?" She asked in a cute, yet really squeaky voice. Kendal stood up. "We loved your voice," Kendal's voice brightened. "But,-" "But what?" Blondie looked down. "You have to change everything you are." Her eyes watered up. Category:Blog posts